An Old Friend
by ShadowDragonOfTheWest
Summary: Nami's past is finally catching up to her as an old pack member,Tsume,meets up unexpectingly but will Nami give time for Tsume to eplain or will her feelings get in the way. This is a TsumexOc.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Wolf's Rain**

_It's been five years sense I last saw Tsume and in that time my world, our world, has changed. More of the world turned dark and cities were our only place for shelter, but not for my kind. We are forced to hide who we are to the humans, who despise us, by shadows and illusions. Only our kind and __**dogs**__ can see who we really are. In those years of hiding I have not heard of or seen Tsume_…Until now.

"Hay! Get back here!" A harsh voice yelled. Nami looked back with her amber eyes and turned to face the men she was running from. Her black hair snapping like a wipe.

To them she looked like a girl, with a pretty face with a scar on her left cheek in the form of an X, in her late teens, jeans ripped at the knees and a jacket covering up her tank top, but that was just an illusion; her real form was a black wolf with the same scar on the left cheek and brilliant gray eyes.

"You really don't want to pick a fight with me." Nami threatened. The men stopped out of surprise but regained their composer quickly. Each man had a pipe in their hands and one had a hand gun in the pocket of his pants. They each looked different but they had the same intention.

"What makes you say that little miss?" One asked menacingly. He raised his pipe little, and Nami tensed.

"Oh looks like some one is afraid." The other laughed. 'It's not that I'm afraid' Nami thought as she took a step back, then a smirk played onto her lips. "Oh I'm not afraid," Nami hissed. "It's just you guys aren't the power to blow to hell."

"Why you little bi-" the guy was cut off as Nami slashed his throat with her claws. His partner drooped the pipe and reached for his gun and aimed for Nami's heart. Nami didn't see it until he fired, Nami dodged but the bullet hit her shoulder.

"Darn it!" she hissed. With pain shooting up her arm, Nami ran at the man and tackled him to the ground. Blood pored down her arm as she let the illusion fall. The mans eyes filled with fear.

"H-How, it's not possible. Wolves have been gone for two-hundred years."

The man stuttered. She paused then smirked.

"If we were dead for two-hundred years why am I here?" Nami spat. Then she clamped her jaws around his throat. It was over, he was dead. Nami jumped off and put the illusion around her. Nami stepped out of the alley way where the men had chased her, and out on the street, full children and their parents. Nami walked to the shore line and looked out toward the train bridge, the only thing keeping this stupid island around.

Authors Note: This is the island where they meet the pack of wolves.

'I hate this island.' Nami thought bitterly, as she got up. 'Ever since I've been here I've been getting beat up. Not to mention I barley get any food. Maybe I should…'

_**BAM!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Nami hurtled toward the ground; face first, after being bunched in the face. Nami pushed herself off the ground and looked for the person who punched her in the face with fire in her eyes. __

"Ok who ever threw that punch is so-" Nami stuttered, because right in front of her was Tsume. Suddenly Nami boiled up with anger and range. The boy Tsume got the picture, because he backed up one step and got in to a fighting stance.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm so sorry for the long wait I have writers block.

Nami immediately attacked Tsume, heading toward his throat, anger and range in her eyes.

"Nami wait let me explain!" Tsume stammered as he dodged her attacks. Finally realizing where she was, Nami got Tsume into a corner.

"Why should I you jerk!" she growled while snapping her jaws (in wolf form) at his legs.

"You don't know the whole story!" he yelled as he dodged her attack again.

"I know enough!" she barked as her anger overwhelmed her. That lead to Nami's down fall. Tsume had her throat clamped in his jaws, hard so she couldn't move but light enough for her to breathe. To an ungrateful human it would look like a guy in leather pants and jacket had a head lock on a girl.

"Now that you're still will you listen?" Tsume said as he tightened his grip on her throat. Nami gave a small growl, mad at herself, then nodded her head in defeat. Tsume unclamped his jaws, and took a few steps back.

"Well go head explain." Nami spat as if she had a bad taste in her mouth, while she glared at the ground.

"Listen if I had known you were alive I would have gone back but-" Tsume had started but Nami cut him off.

"But you thought I was dead and decided to run off! Do you know how stupid that sounds?!" There was a slight pause then Tsume spoke, choosing his words very carefully.

"Yeah, I do and I regret that I ever did it." Tsume's look was sad as if recalling memories from his past. Nami knew he was asking for forgiveness._ My head says no, but my heart says yes._ Nami thought as she sighed. Tsume took that as a good sign and relaxed a little only to tense up again.

"Tsume!! Tsume!!" Came a voice behind Nami. She turned around to see a brownish pup with some type of bracelet on one of his front paws. To a human it would look like a young boy warring a shirt and pants with brown hair. Nami turned back to Tsume.

"Friend of yours." She smirked. Tsume glared at her just as the pup trotted up, but he stopped a couple feet away. He looked at Nami then at Tsume with a questionable look.

"Tsume, who is she?" he asked.


End file.
